i just wanted
by Purplelove17
Summary: Maya just wanted things to go back to normal; no more Lucas drama, but Maya has never gotten what she has wished for! i do not own girl meets world.
1. Chapter 1

(When maya can't talk to Riley about something maya types it on her phone)

Maya on her phone:

Ok so after I poured the smoothie over Lucas' head I realized that I liked the old maya Lucas relationship. I yell at him and he tips his stupid imaginary hat; I want him to be with Riley so everything would be ok. So that everything would go back to how it used to be. I'm just lucky it looks like I'm texting someone or I would look like so stupid sitting by myself in Topanga's .Anyways I just want Lucas to tell me that he didn't kiss me at the campfire because he still loved Riley. I mean I still got josh who is warming up to me and Riley will be happy again because I know Riley and I know she isn't over Lucas

Maya P.O.V

I look up for my phone to find my green eyed boyfr... My guy friend staring at me. Not knowing how to respond I snap in front of his face to wake him up. This was my number one mistake;

"wow your eyes are so pretty, did you know you had Gold flecks in your eyes" he said dazed.

Maya knew this was not the best way to break err end a relationship. So she Decided to be forward and just tell him what's on your mind.

"Lucas why didn't kiss me at the camp fire sight when we had a... Moment."

Instead of replying he decided that he should just stare at the top of my head! I was already conflicted with having to tell him now he won't answer! This isn't going to work!

"Lucas why didn't you..."

Zay P.O.V

"Lucas why didn't you.."

That was maya, maybe Lucas went back to being yelling friends. I decided to rush in a to talk to them; talk about the best choice I have ever made. Instead of seeing maya tormenting Lucas they were k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Next thing I know I hear a Moan and I know it's my time to leave so as I push through the doors to Topanga's I see the no other than the pretty brunette. Great I can't let her see all the kissing going on!

Riley P.O.V

"Haha Za...haha sto...haha...stop!" Zay had tickle attacked me on my way to get my forgotten jacket from Topanga's.

" Fine Riley but let's play a game !

Let's play a smiling contest!"

Everyone knew I could keep a smile for five minutes straight I don't know what he was doing he had no chance but I needed a win today I already tripped over 7 pieces of trash.

" ready set smile"

After three minutes I got tired of playing and decided to leave Zay to get my jacket. Only half a block from Topanga's a sweaty panting Zay nearly jumps on me!

" Enough Zay you need to go hang out with Lucas!" I shut getting really annoyed.

Lucas P.O.V

(While Zay and Riley were outside)

I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble

Why am I kissingg her, why are her lips so pink and soft looking why is she so beautiful why did she have to ask why I didn't kiss her?! All my thoughts are circling my brain taunting me until she pulls away and Im left here stunned. All I can do brace myself for impact. I shield myself from her but not to much.

" why did you do that this time" she whispered slowly

Trying out my last excuse "I wanted you to stop?!"

Honestly that was one of the dumbest moves I could make, which sets her up in a ramble with words. I could hear words like "you, Riley, together, I'm fine"

Did she really think I was meant for Riley and Riley only. She may be fine but after that kiss i won't be fine if I loss maya.


	2. Chapter 2

This going to be a short chapter sorry I'm just trying to get my point across

Maya P.O.V

I don't feel alright. I think I'm going to pass out; did I just kiss ranger Rick!

He is Riley's man or is he... My man?

Well I don't even no anything anymore.

I kissed him and enjoyed it! This isn't rite we are just a trial run because Riley wanted me to be happy! Riley... Riley! Noooo what did I do I just killed our friendship forever. The one thing I thought I could count is falling apart because of a dumb boy. My head is spinning so fast I forgot what comes first A or B. Why is the room getting so dar...

Lucas P.O.V

"Maya!" 

I yell at the top of my lungs. Suddenly a ruffed up Riley and Zay burst through the door. Waiting for Riley's reaction to her best friend in the entire world looking DEAD on the floor. I see Maya's chest rising and falling ensuring that she is alive. Once Riley is out of her daze she comes over and slaps me on the face!

"What did you do to her! Lucas did you hurt her!"

Still stunned by being slapped and a unconscious maya I did reply causing her to get even madder.

You know what Lucas just carry to my place and never speak to me again!"

Not knowing to do anything else but obey I pick up maya and fast walk through the doors.

Zay P.O.V

Hoover dam! What was that? Ok so when i

pictured this moment I was thinking is seeing a breathless maya and Lucas smiling and gazing into each other's eyes and a sad by happy Riley and maybe a confused yogi but nothing like this!


End file.
